Yo quiero yo quiero
by Esciam
Summary: Porque Britanny es más que un personaje para reirse...


¡Hola, Gente!

Sí, vengo con un fanfic/insight de un fandom que nunca he tocado (por lo que… ¡PIEDAD!) porque desde hace tiempo que quiero volver a esa manía mía de experimentar con diferentes fandoms y este personaje, después de laringitis, me pedía que escribiera sobre ella.

**Disclaimer: **La serie Glee fue creada por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y Ian Brennan y producida por la FOX. Obviamente, nada de la serie me pertenece. Esto contiene spoilers de los capítulos 1x18, 1x19.

**Yo quiero… yo quiero…**

En el papel en verdad no había nada más que tinta sin ninguna razón. Aunque Brittany hizo que escribía, como todos los demás lo hicieron, la verdad es que no había escrito algo que hiciera palabras. No sabía qué escribir, se había quedado en blanco. No que no fuera común para ella.

Todos los demás sí sabían cual era su sueño, como se fijó. Santana fue de las primeras que escribió lo que quería, y ella intentó verlo para copiárselo, como siempre hacía para algún examen o para saber qué pensar, pero su amiga se había vuelto a un lado para que no pudiera leer.

Su sueño… ¿qué quería?

Cuando el señor Schuester los hizo irse rápido, sin siquiera haber cantado, Brittany simplemente siguió a Santana, como siempre. Pero esa vez ni siquiera hacía que oía a su amiga en lo que decía sobre el tipo rubio que había llegado a ese día al club Glee… ¿ella qué quería?

Su mamá decía que debía agradecer que era bonita y que hiciera todo lo posible para no dejar de serlo… pero eso no lo quería, eso lo temía. Dejar de ser bonita…

Santana decía que ser las mujeres más deseadas por la escuela era muy bueno. Por eso, Brittany mentía cuando decía que había estado con todos. No había estado con todos, pero en verdad lo intentaba… aunque no le gusta mucho, no todos los muchachos eran guapos y buenos…

En el baño, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y Santana le conseguía la tarea de matemática, Brittany recordó, al comer un poco de su brillo labial, a Kurt. Luego se quedó mirando a su mano y recordó la de él, tan suave como la de un bebé.

Él había ido con ella de la mano al colegio, aún cuando ni siquiera habían tenido sexo. Eso nunca lo habían hecho con ella. Los hombres con los que antes había estado hablaban con sus amigos de lo bien que lo hizo en la noche, no caminaban ni estaban con ella. Eso de que Kurt dijera que andaba con ella le había gustado mucho, como sus manos suaves…

También que él le preguntara algo. Nunca le preguntaban a ella cosas, lo cual la mayoría del tiempo le gustaba, porque era mala buscando respuestas. Pero él le había preguntado, y ella pudo responderle y le enseñó algo que Kurt no sabía: cómo saben los besos de los hombres.

Y después de esa noche, en que hasta le presentó a su padre y él le dijo que fue un gusto conocerla (antes, sólo le había pasado que si alguno de los padres de con quien estaba se acercaba a la casa, ella tenía que esconderse o irse de la casa como fuera); Kurt había ido de la mano con ella y había dicho que estaba con ella a los de la escuela... y Brittany le había dicho que ya sabía como era salir con un bebé. Los bebés son cosas buenas ¿no? No hay nadie que no los quiera, cuando sonríen y uno los quiere abrazar y sentir en su suavidad.

Al menos, ella lo había dicho pensando en eso, en los bebés lindos que te hacen sentir bien. Pero Kurt de seguro lo pensó por otro lado, porque después de ese día, no le había dado la mano más y había vuelto a vestirse como diva.

Brittany no lo entendía… pero no que no estuviera acostumbrada a no entender.

Bueno, sabía que Kurt volvía a ser gay, pero no qué había hecho mal para que la dejara a ella para volver a ser gay… pero no lo iba a preguntar, no le gustaba preguntar porque la gente la veía con una mirada que ella bien conocía y la hacían sentir mal.

Mientras el profesor de historia decía algo que ella ni intentaba oír, Brittany miraba de nuevo la página sin nada escrito en la que se suponía que debía poner su sueño. Se encogió de hombros y se decidió a escribir dos cosas, porque no lograba poder escoger un único sueño como los demás pudieron:

"_No ser tonta y tener un novio que me lleve de la mano…"_

**OoOoO**

¡Pues eso! ¡Pobre mi Brittany! Cuando la vi en ese capítulo, en serio que sentí feo por ella, porque bueno… no sé, me dio cosilla que Kurt la usara de esa manera (aunque ella se pusiera para eso) y salió esto. No le dieron continuidad a lo que pasa después, pero bueno, que me invento que a ella algo le debió haber importado.

Confieso que fue difícil escribir un insight de ella, porque la pobre tiene tan pocas luces, que todo lo que yo me invento de ella, se tiene que quedar como solapado para que vaya con como ella puede pensar.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
